Dark Ene Ene Virus
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Ene menjadi Virus ? karena masalah yang dihadapinya, ia menjadi tidak terkendali. bersamaan dengan itu Konoha dan shintaro mendapatkan ingatan masa lalunya kembali. apakah anggota Mekakushidan bisa menyadarkan Ene ?
1. Chapter 1

Di siang hari yang sangat panas, anggota mekakushidan mengadakan rapat. Pada saat itu hanya satu orang yang hanya dapat memperhatikan dari sebuah layar kacil, Ene. Sebuah program yang datang dari E-mail misterius dan ia tinggal di komputer Shintaro, seorang Hiki-Neet.

Tidak bisa melalukan apapun kecuali memberi dukungan. Kadang Ene hanya bisa percaya bahwa dirinya bisa membantu. Terus begitu sampai pada akhirnya sebuah masalah terjadi.

"Ene-chan ! kenapa kau bengong ?" tanya Momo yang menjadi adik shintaro.

"ah, tidak ! aku hanya…" ucapan Ene terpotong. Ia menatap Konoha yang selalu tidak mengerti. Konoha adalah Kokonose Haruka, teman Ene atau lebih tepatnya Enomoto Takane. Konoha mengalami Amnesia sehingga tidak bisa mengingat Ene lagi.

"Ene-chan…" Momo mulai berucap lagi.

"maaf… aku harus pergi dulu…" ujar Ene kemudian pergi dari layar Handphone Shintaro. Momo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"ada apa Momo ?" tanya Mary.

"sikap Ene akhir-akhir ini aneh…" jelas Momo. Shintaro yang tadinya hanya terdiam ikut membahas apa yang di bicarakan Momo.

"mungkin karena semalam ya ?" ucap Shintaro.

"ada apa ?" tanya Momo dan Mary berbarengan.

"tengah malam ia menangis setelah membuka sebuah E-mail yang entah apa itu." jelas Shintaro.

"E-mail ?" Momo mulai kebingungan. Konoha memperhatikan Momo, Shintaro, dan Mary yang sedang berbicara. Ia juga memperhatikan Handphone Shintaro. Tidak ada gadis berambut biru di dalamnya.

Sementara itu di dalam berbagai macam sirkuit dan program-program tempat Ene tinggal, Ene sedang menyendiri tanpa muncul kelayar mana pun. Pada tengah malam setelah ia membuka E-mail itu, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dirinya sendiri sebagai Enomoto Takane. Takane memarahi Ene karena ia telah merebut kehidupan Normal Takane dan Haruka. Ene hanya bisa terdiam.

Kembali kepada tempat mekakushidan, disaat itu Momo yang sedang di landa rasa khawatir terus mempertanyakan keadaan Ene, sahabatnya itu.

"Onii-chan, tidak bisakah kau panggil Ene-chan ?" Tanya Momo.

"jangan bodoh… aku berbicara kepada Handphone-ku sendiri adalah tindakan gila." Ujar Shintaro cuek.

"ada apa ribut-ribut ?" tanya Seto.

"Ene-chan bertingkah aneh…" ujar Momo.

"memangnya ada masalah apa ?" tanya Hibiya.

"gadis itu memang aneh, biarkan saja." Jelas Shintaro.

"mungkin ia sedang melakukan pencarian." Ujar Kano santai.

"jangan mempersulit masalah Kano." Ujar Kido. Konoha tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar.

"aku… ingin cari udara segar." Ujar Konoha. Semua memperhatikan konoha.

"boleh saja." Ucap Kido. Konoha berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu. dan setelah Konoha keluar, anggota mekakushidan masih membicarakan Ene.

Konoha merasakan ada yang aneh setiap kali bertemu Ene. Entah itu suka, duka atau apalah. Itu membuat Konoha sedih setiap menatap gadis periang itu. seakan Konoha bisa melihat isi hati Ene. Kada Konoha bergumam "kenapa gadis itu terus tersenyum meski banyak masalah menimpanya ?" Kepada hatinya. Hari ini pun, konoha merasakan hal aneh juga.

"hei, kita bertemu lagi…" ucap seseorang.

"kau…" konoha menatap kesal orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Black Konoha itu adalah seseorang yang mengetahui masa lalunya tetapi ia menolak memberitahu.

"ada masalah apa ?" tanyanya.

"tidak ada." Tukas Konoha.

"kenapa kau seperti bersedih ?"

"bukan masalahmu."

"apaan sih ? _bukan masalahmu _? tidak mungkin. Ini masalah kita berdua. Bahkan gadis berambut biru itu." ujar Black Konoha. Konoha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Apa masalahnya dengan gadis bernama Ene itu ? apakah ia juga mengetahui masalah ini ? pandangan Konoha memutih ditengah pikirannya yang berputar-putar membicarakan Ene.

"apaan sih !" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dan di kuncir dua itu, Enomoto Takane. Konoha yang pada saat out Kokonose Haruka tersenyum geli.

"Ah, tidak kok !" jelasnya. Haruka menatap wajah Takane yang berubah merah. Dan ia tertawa pada saat itu.

Hembusan angin membelai rambut Haruka. Berbagai kata berada di otaknya. Haruka membuka matanya. Ia menatap seorang gadis, Takane, yang sedang tersenyum riang. Gadis ini meski pemarah tetap baik hati. Senyumannya yang bagai matahari telah memberikan semangat bagi Haruka.

"_aku berharap kita terus seperti ini." _Kata-kata itu terlintas di benak Haruka.

"Apa-apaan cowok itu !?" Takane sedang marah-marah sendiri dikoridor bersama Haruka. "dasar menyebalkan Cowok sinis itu (Shintaro) dia pikir siapa dirinya !?" lanjut Takane.

"sabar Takane." Ucap Haruka hanya bisa tersenyum. "tapi meski begitu, Takane hebat lho !"

"eh ! apa ?" Takane terkejut.

"bisa menciptakan Game yang sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Haruka.

"hem…" Takane Berdehem.

"bersenang-senang… itu sangat hebat.." kemudian Haruka melanjutkan. "tersenyum bercanda ria… bersama Takane." Haruka melipat tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "aku bahagia, itu sudah cukup." Jelas Haruka. Bagi Haruka, waktunya bersama Takane pasti akan terlewati dengan cepat. Ia ingin terus bersama Takane selamanya.

"jangan bodoh.." ucap Takane yang mulai tersenyum. "itu belum seberapa ! kebahagiaan lainnya masih menunggu !" jelas Takane tersenyum lebar. "ya, kan !?"

Haruka hanya bisa menatap gadis itu. selalu tersenyum dalam masalah apapun, sedangkan Haruka hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan di masa-masa terakhirnya. Kadang kata-kata Takane tidak bisa ia mengerti, oleh karena itu Haruka selalu bersama Takane untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"hei ?" Takane tetap tersenyum.

"yup ! kau benar. Ini adalah janji ! kita akan terus bersama dan juga terus bahagia bersama." Ujar Haruka. Ia melakukan janji jari kelingking bersama Takane. Jari mereka saling berkaitan tanda janji selamanya. Takane benar, banyak hal yang tidak boleh terlewatkan bahkan pada saat bersama Takane. Janji adalah janji. Mereka tersenyum dan bercanda ria bersama.

Haruka membuka matanya. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti di ruangan itu. ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"aa, apa ? sesuatu apa itu ? masa- masa seperti apa itu ? aku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik lenyap." Jelasnya tetap memandang tangannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengepal kuat, Haruka mulai tersenyum. "apaan sih ? kok aku jadi aneh ? masa-masa yang tidak berguna lebih baik lenyap. Cukup lenyap dan tidak kembali lagi. Ya, kan ?" Haruka menurunkan tangannya kesebalh kepalanya dan senyumannya menghilang. "sakiit… sakiit… rasa sakit ini… tolong lenyapkan aku… tidak ada yang membutuhkanku… kan ….Takane. " Diakhir kata-katanya, Haruka membayangkan ucapan Takane.

"masih banyak keahagiaan lainnya." Takane tersenyum lebar dalam ingatan Haruka. "janji ?" tanya Takane.

"janji !" jawab Haruka tersenyum membalasnya. Haruka membuka lebar matanya dan menatap jari kelingkingnya yang menjadi tanda perjanjian bersama Takane. Haruka mulai menangis. Ia ingat bahwa banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui bersama Takane. Tekadnya untuk lenyap menghilang digantikan dengan tekadnya untuk hidup. "_aa, aku tidak ingin mati… aku masih ingin bersama Takane. Takane, Tolong." _Ia berpikir begitu. "Takane… Tolong, aku ingin bersamamu." Tangan Haruka mulai bergetar. "Takane, bantu aku… Tolong… Takane…" tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "…aku ingin bersamamu." Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Haruka di ruangan itu.

"benarkan, Konoha ?!" Black Konoha mulai menekan Konoha. Konoha mengepalkan tangannya. "waktumu bersama mereka yang kau sayangi telah terlewatkan… kau memang payah… berusaha menolong mereka dengan cara seperti itu." ujar Black Konoha.

"Hentikan." Ucapan itu adalah ucapan Konoha dan Haruka. Black Konoha mulai terdiam, ia tercengang menatap Konoha. Konoha mulai menangis, ia menangis. Konoha yang tidak mengerti menatap tangannya yang basah terkena air mata. Tangannya terus gemetar.

"ke…kenapa ?" Konoha terus bertanya-tanya. "jawab aku ? tolong… Takane… Siapapun, jawab pertanyaanku…" ucapnya terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terus mengingat dan mengingat, masa-masanya bersama Takane. Tersenyum bercanda ria, hanya bersama gadis itu. gadis yang telah membangkitkan semangat Hidup Haruka. "Takane…kau dimana ?" Konoha terjatuh dan masih terus menangis.

Black Konoha hanya bisa menatap Konoha yang bergumam sendiri bersama kesedihannya. Black Konoha mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapnya.

"kau benar… mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan… aku, akan membantumu." Ujar Black Konoha tersenyum sedih kepada Konoha. "aku terlalu egois, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengingatkanmu kan ?" ucapan Black Konoha membuat Konoha menatapnya dengan terkejut. "terima kasih, karena telah mendengarkan kata-kata kasarku… Haruka."

Pandangan Konoha kembali memutih. Saat Konoha membuka mata, berbagai serpihan bermunculan dan membuatnya kembali menjadi Haruka. Disaat itu ia menatap Ene yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ene tahu bahwa sebenarnya Konoha adalah Haruka, dan Ene berubah menjadi Takane. Takane menatap Haruka dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia memegang tangan Haruka. Haruka juga kaget dengan itu. sentuhan Takane yang hangat dan senyumannya yang membangkitkan semangat.

"Hei, ayo lihat kebahagiaan bersama-sama." Ucapan Takane terdengar. Haruka mulai Kembali menangis. Takane terus tersenyum. "Haruka." Ucap Takane. Dan mereka kembali bersama.

Konoha masih menangis dan menyebutkan sebuah kata-kata. "Taka…ne…" ucapnya. Sebuah kata terlintas di benaknya. "_kau… melupakan memori waktumu_."

Ene tahu alasannya selalu menjahili Shintaro. Ia tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di Komputer Shintarou pada saat itu. dan tekad kuatnya itu, ia tidak pernah lupa.

"ini dimana ?" Ene mulai bertanya-tanya. Diruangan penuh angka dan kata-kata itu ia berada. Penuh bentuk dan tempat yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. "ini dimana ? aku dimana ?" Ene tetap bertanya-tanya. Ia menuju berbagai tempat yang tidak ia mengerti. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tulisan bertulis [ _Jawaban Transparan _] di depannya. Ia menyentuh tulisan itu dan ia melihat seorang gadis membelakanginya.

"Ayano… Tateyama Ayano…" ucapnya.

"teruslah bersemangat, karena aku juga berjuang bersamamu." Itulah kata-kata terakhit Ayano yang bisa diingat Ene. Ayano adalah sahabat yang selalu mendukung Takane.

"kenapa ? ada apa ?" Ene hanya bisa menatap Ayano sedih. Ia melihat seluruh cerita ayano. Ia selalu bersama Shintaro layaknya Takane bersama Haruka. Bahagia dan terus tersenyum meski Shintaro salalu menolak keberadaannya. Ene menutup mata begitu melihat ayano yang sedang berada di atas gedung sekolahnya. Bersiap untuk mengakhiri penderitaan. Ene tersenyum. "hei, Ayano…kita selalu bersama kan ? bersama ?" Ene tersenyum sedih menatap gambaran ayano. Ia kemudian menutup mata mendengarkan kata-kata Ayano.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Meski keberadaanku di tolak, kau tetap terus bersamaku kan ?" ayano tersenyum manis. Ia terus bersama Shintaro. Dan dengan tatapan sdih Shintaro kadang menatap Ayano begitu.

"jadi, kau masih bisa tersenyum secerah itu ya…" ucap Ene sedih. Ene teringat Haruka yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadanya layaknya Ayano tersenyum kepada Shintaro.

"Takane." Haruka tersenyum kepadaku. Ene mulai merasa sesak dan akan menangis.

"Haruka…" Ene bergumam memanggil Haruka. "kau benar. Kita sama-sama berjuang." Ene menatap shintaro yang menangis karena kematian Ayano. "kita sama-sama bersedih… aku akan menghiburmu." Ucap Ene.

Shintaro menatap Layar Komputernya dengan Kaget begitu mendapati ada sebuah Program terinstall di komputernya. Ene tersenyum kearah Shintaro. Shintaro yang terkejut memegang layar Komputernya dan Ene juga menyentuh layar Komputer Shintaro sehingga mereka terlihat saling bersentuhan. Ene terus tersenyum. "kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi… aku bersamamu." Ucap Ene.

Gelembung-gelembung air itu bermunculan dari bawah dan Ene yang akan menuju kebawah membuka matanya. Di bawah sana sangat gelap. Dari salah satu gelembung itu ada yang terdiam tidak bergerak, Ene menyentuhnya. Dan berbagai Kata-kata Terserap Oleh Ene dan Ene semakin turun kedalah Kegelapan itu.

Terasa sesak. Black Konoha yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan itu merasakan sesak yang sangat parah. Setelah masalahnya bersama Konoha selesai, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Shintaro yang berdiri menatapnya kaget. Black Konoha terkejut begitu tahu Shintaro bisa melihatnya. Ia teringat Konoha yang membicarakan tentang _mata _itu. melihat berbagai kenangan mekakushidan dari Konoha, Black Konoha kemudian tersenyum.

"benar juga…"pikirnya. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat bahwa mungkin saja Konoha telah kembali menjadi Haruka dan sekarang dirinya harus segera di lenyapkan.

"konoha… kau kenapa ?" tanya shintaro mulai khawatir. Black Konoha hanyalah sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Konoha. Black Konoha memunculkan sebuah pistol. Ia mengingat sosok Takane yang secerah mentari membangkitkan Tekad Haruka untuk terus hidup.

"hei, Konoha." Ucap Shintaro.

"aku sekarang sudah tidak di perlukan lagi…" Black Konoha mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalanya. "bahkan gadis sirkuit itu…" ucapnya mengingat Ene yang adalah Takane yang membangkitkan Shintaro dari kesendiriannya.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Shintaro.

"tidakkah kau ingat !? gadis Sirkuit itu… Takane !?" Black Konoha berteriak kepada shintaro.

"Ene…" ucap Shintaro mencoba mengingat. "Takane… Ene…" ucapnya. Ia mengingat masa-masanya yang lalu. Disaat Takane Bersama Haruka, Ayano yang mencoba menemaninya, dan hari disaat ia ingin melenyapkan diri. "Konoha… tunggu…" ucapnya. " HARUKA… TUNGGU !" teriak Shintaro mencoba menghentikan Black Konoha.

"apa ?" Black Konoha terkejut. Ia tetap tidak bisa tinggal oleh karena itu ia tetap bertekad melenyapkan diri. _DORR_, cipratan darah itu mengenai wajah Black Konoha. Shintaro tertembak, dan ia terjatuh. Black Konoha hanya bisa menatapnya kemudian menangis. "shintaro… Maafkan aku…"

"Onii-chan !" Momo berteriak.

"Shintaro, kau tidak apa ?!" Kido bertanya.

"Hoi, sadarlah shintaro !" ujar Seto.

Sementara itu di tempat Ene berada, Ene sedang terdiam. Tempat berwarna hitam dan merah itu adalah tempatnya sekarang. Berbagai kabel berwarna merah tersambung kepadanya. Rambut ene berubah menjadi hitam dan bajunya juga berubah menjadi hitam. Karena rasa bersalah, Ene telah menjadi Virus komputer yang sulit di hilangkan. Ene membuka matanya dan mata birunya berubah menjadi merah terang. Seringai lebarnya berada di wajahnya. Ia membuat berbagai program menjadi Error dan sulit di buka. Kali ini ia sedang menuju ketempat Shintaro dan yang lainnya.

"Onii-chan, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Momo.

"aku tidak apa…" ucap Shintaro.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa sih ?" tanya Kano.

"sepertinya kepalaku terbentur." Jelas shintaro berbohong. Bersamaan dengan itu, Konoha datang dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Konoha kau kenapa ?" tanya Mary mendekati konoha.

"kau terlihat habis menangis…" ucap Kido.

"maaf… aku sedih karena aku mulai mengingat masa laluku." Jelas Konoha.

"masa lalumu ?" Hibiya mulai merasa aneh.

"sudahlah… kau dan Shintaro ini sepertinya habis melewati banyak masalah ya." Ujar seto sambil tersenyum.

"Ene…" ucap Konoha pelan.

"apa ?" tanya Momo.

"apakah Ene sudah kembali ?" tanya Konoha.

"benar juga, Ene belum kembali…" ujar Kido. Kemudian Shintaro mulai mengeluarkan Handphone-nya

"Hei, Ene ! Kau dengar aku ?! Keluarlah sekarang ! aku mau bertanya kepadamu !" Shintaro mulai berteriak kepada Handphone-nya.

"tidak berhasil ya…" kano berucap. Setelah hening sejenak, layar Handphone Shintaro mulai menampilkan gambar yang kurang jelas.

"Ene ?" tanya Shintaro.

"Yup ! Ene disini !" ujar Ene muncul dengan sosoknya yang baru. Kali ini Ene berpindah ke Televisi yang berada di ruangan itu. Ene dengan sosok barunya sedikit membuat kaget anggota mekakushidan.

"Ene…chan…" Momo mulai sedikit gemetar. Konoha dan Shintaro terkejut melihat sosok Ene.

"Ene disini bukan sebagai Program atau anggota ke-6 mekakushidan… tapi sebagai Virus." Ujarnya menunjukkan seringainya yang cukup mengerikan.

END…?


	2. Chapter 2

Anggota Mekakushidan seakan bertatapan Horror kepada Ene. Gadis yang berada di dunia Pixel itu berubah menjadi Virus. Kali ini, Ene yang mereka ketahui telah menghilang.

"Ene-chan…" Momo bergemetar.

"Ene-san…" seto memandangnya cukup kaget juga. Kido pun begitu. Seringai Ene melebar setiap kali menatap wajah khawatir anggota Mekakushidan itu.

"Ta..Ene… kenapa kau menjadi begini ?" Konoha menatapnya dengan sangat kaget.

"pufft… maaf, Apakah aku membuat kalian terkejut ?" Ene tertawa riang. "pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini kan ?" Ene tetap menunjukkan seringainya.

"tentu saja.. kau kenapa ? apakah kau terkena suatu Virus komputer ?" tanya shintaro mencoba sedikit menenangkan diri. Ene menatap Shintaro tajam.

"bukan." Tukasnya. "janji… itu… apa gunanya di teruskan ? bodoh…" jelas Ene membuat sulit Clue yang ia berikan, dan hanya Konoha yang tahu.

"Apa !" Kano membentak Ene karena ia tidak mengerti. Seto teringat kekuatannya dan ia menggunakannya untuk mencari informasi kenapa Ene bisa berubah menjadi Virus dan itu membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"tidak mungkin…" ucap seto pelan.

"apa ?" Mary yang berada di samping seto sedikit mendengar ucapan seto.

"ada apa seto ?" Kido sebenarnya masih sangat terkejut, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Seto mendekat kelayar Televisi dan membentak Ene.

"JANGAN BODOH ! KAU GAK SENDIRIAN KOK ! MASIH ADA KANO, KIDO, SHINTARO DAN YANG LAINNYA ! PADAHAL KAU YANG BILANG JANGAN PANTANG MENYERAH !" Seto membentak Ene. Karena seto membentak Ene dan itu membuat masalah menjadi lebih parah.

"MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA !?" Ene membalas. Mukanya pucat kesal mendengar bentakan seto. "MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA !?" Ene mengulang ucapannya. Anggota Mekakushidan terkejut mendengar ucapan Ene.

"Takane…" Konoha hanya bisa menatap Ene dengan tubuhnya yang bergemetar.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu ?" Ene berucap pelan dan itu membuat anggota Mekakushidan semakin penasaran.

"tahu apa ?"Shintaro mulai berucap.

"AKU MELIHAT SEMUANYA !" Ene berteriak. "UNTUK APA AKU TERUS MENAHAN DIRI !? SEPERTI ORANG BODOH !" Ene menitikkan air mata. Suasana yang menegang sedikit melega karena tahu pasti semua akan kembali normal.

"Ene… jangan menyerah." Ucap Shintaro. Mendengar ucapan Shintaro, Konoha juga tidak mau kalah menyemangati Ene.

"benar, jangan menyerah." Ucap Konoha. Ene membuka matanya lebar-lebar, air matanya tidak bisa ia hentikan pada saat itu.

"Ene… kami mendukungmu kok." Ucap Kano tersenyum. Ene menatap Kano. Mata Ene kembali berubah menjadi biru. Anggota Mekakushidan kemudian terus mendukung Ene. Meski begitu sesuatu kemudian terjadi.

Di tengah kericuhan Mekakushidan, Sebuah bunyi telepon terdengar. Sontak semuanya langsung menatap Telepon itu. Hibiya mengangkat telepon itu.

"JANGAN !" Ene berteriak, meski begitu Hibiya telah terlanjur mengangkatnya dan mendengarkan suara yang terdengar darinya. Beberapa detik terdiam dalam keheningan menunggu repon Hibiya. Hibiya terlihat berekspresi terkejut dan kemudian mulai menangis. Setelah telepon itu berakhir, Hibiya menjatuhkan Telepon itu.

"ada apa ?" tanya Konoha. Hibiya tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Hiyori… Konoha-nii…" ucapnya tergagap. Konoha melebarkan matanya.

"ada apa dengan Hiyori ?" Tanya Konoha. Ene berekspresi kaget disaat Hibiya menyebut nama Hiyori. Benar sekali. Ene atau yang lebih tepatnya Enomoto Takane pernah bertemu Hiyori. Hiyori selalu menceritakan kisah sedihnya kepada Takane. Dan juga, disaat ia menjadi seorang gadis pixel, ia juga tidak sengaja menonton peristiwa yang menimpa Hibiya dan Hiyori melewati suatu program yang tidak diketahui itu.

Mata Ene berubah menjadi Ungu dan ia mulai menjerit kesakitan. "AARGH !" Ene memegang kepalanya. Anggota Mekakushidan kembali menatap Ene.

"Ene-chan, Ada apa ?" Tanya Momo. Ene masih terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. gadis pixel yang berubah menjadi Virus itu kembali diambang keputus asaan. Dan disaat itu Layar menjadi tidak jelas dan sosok Ene menghilang.

"Ene !" seluruh Anggota Mekakushidan berteriak.

"apa yang terjadi kepada Ene ?" tanya Seto.

"kita tidak mengetahuinya." Ujar Kido. Disaat anggota Mekakushi mempertanyakan keberadaan Ene, sebuah E-mail misterius masuk ke Handphone shintaro.

"siapa ?" shintaro membuka E-mail itu dan ia cukup terkejut setelah membacanya.

From : ( Unknown Number )

Subject : ( None )

Gunakan Mata Kalian

Untuk Menemukanku.

Ene

Shintaro langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"ada apa shintaro ?" Tanya Kido.

"tidak… hanya saja..." ucap Shintaro yang bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Ene mengiriminya sebuah E-mail." Ujar Seto.

"Onii-chan, apa isi E-mail itu ?" tanya Momo. Belum sempat Shintaro menjelaskan, sebuah E-mail kembali datang. Shintaro Membuka E-mail itu dan membacanya.

From : ( Unknown Number )

Subject : ( None )

Pergilah kerumahmu.

Temui aku di komputermu.

Ene

Shintaro kemudian menggenggam erat Handphone-nya begitu membaca isi pesan itu. Kido, Kano, Seto, Mary, Momo, Konoha, dan Hibiya hanya menatap Shintaro yang tampak pucat. Kemudian Shintaro mengangkat kepalanya.

"Onii-chan ?" Momo mulai agak khawatir.

"Momo, kita harus kerumah… Ene menunggu kita disana." Jelas Shintaro membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya.

"baik !" Balas Momo. Anggota Mekakushidan mulai merasa lega begitu mengetahui keberadaan Ene. Mereka kemudian keluar dari markas Mekakushidan itu dan berlari menuju rumah Shintaro. Sebenarnya shintaro masih bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya virus computer 'Ene' itu dengan teman main masa lalunya Takane ?

Sesampainya mereka di rumah shintaro, mereka langsung menuju rumah shintaro. Di tengah krisis itu, Kano masih bisa-bisanya mengomentari rumah shintaro yang kosong itu dengan santainya. Shintaro membuka pintu kamarnya

-Hening-

Tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya barang-barang shintaro dan juga sebuah komputer dihadapan mereka. Kemudian sebuah gambar muncul di komputer shintaro. Terlihat sebuah kotak unduh sedang mengunduh sesuatu, disaat pengunduhan hampir selesai, pengunduhan itu dengan tiba-tiba dibatalkan karena terjadi Error pada program. Shintaro sang pemilik Komputer langsung mendekati komputernya dan mencoba mengotak-atik computer-nya itu.

"ternyata benar…" ucap shintaro setelah mencoba membuka beberapa file tetapi tidak berhasil.

"ada apa Onii-chan ?" tanya Momo.

"Ene… membuat virus di komputerku." Ujarnya.

"lalu dimana Ene ?" tanya kano.

Kemudian sebuah gambar kembali muncul. Kali ini berbagai bentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah muncul di computer shintaro. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tulisan putih muncul.

Program Activate…

Attention : if you open this program, you can't go back before you

Destroyed the virus.

Open | No 

Anggota mekakushidan menimbang-nimbang. Jika mereka ingin menyadarkan Ene, mereka harus masuk kedalam program yang telah di persiapkan Ene dan harus menghancurkan virus yang Ene buat terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak mereka tidak bisa keluar dari program itu.

"ini.. demi Ene kan…" ucap Momo pelan. Tangannya bergemetar. Semua menatap Momo. "Ene adalah teman kita dan juga anggota mekakushidan. Kita harus menyelamatkannya." Lanjut Momo.

"Kisaragi-san benar. Kita harus menyelamatkan Ene, kalau tidak…" ucap Konoha.

"Ene bertujuan untuk menyebarkan virus ke seluruh dunia kan ? itu tidak boleh kita biarkan begitu saja." Ujar Kano.

"jadi kita memutuskan untuk masuk ke program itu. aku setuju." Ujar Kido.

"mungkin saja, jika berhasil menyadarkan Ene-nee, virus itu bisa di hancurkan." Ujar Hibiya.

"E-Ene… k-kita harus menyelamatkannya !" sahut Mary.

"Shintaro, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja ?" ujar Seto menyelesaikan percakapan dan memulai penyelamatan.

"ini kah jalan yang kita pilih ?" tanya Shintaro. Anggota Mekakushidan mengangguk dan Shintaro dengan perlahan menggerakan krusor dan meng-klik tulisan 'Open' itu.

Sebuah cahaya membutakan mata mereka dan saat mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah berada di dunia Ene, dunia Virtual.

"jadi Ene tinggal di tempat seperti ini ?" ujar Momo.

"banyak sekali layar bertulis 'Error' disini. pasti ini…" ucap shintaro.

"Shintaro, Lihat !" Hibiya berteriak. Sebuah layar bertulis [ Night Talk Decieve ] itu berada di hadapan mereka. Program itu belum bertuliskan 'Error' sehingga mereka dapat membukanya.

"jangan !" Kano berteriak.

"ada apa ?" tanya kido.

"lebih baik, kita langsung saja mencari Ene. Tidak perlu mengulur waktu." Jelas Kano tersenyum.

"baiklah…" kido sedikit bingung dengan sikap kano, sehingga ia berperasaan 'tidak tahu tetapi tidak mau tahu'.

Anggota Mekakushidan berjalan di dunia virtual itu. mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dan melewati layar bertulis 'Night Talk Decieve' itu. tanpa disadari Kano menyentuhkan dan mendapati masa lalunya. Ia menitikkan air mata dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa Kano ?" tanya Kido. Kano terdiam kemudian tersenyum setelah menghapus air matanya.

"tidak apa-apa kok !" ujarnya kemudian berjalan menuju anggota mekakushidan yang menunggunya.

Mekakushidan masih terus mencari Ene di dunia pixel itu. Meski Shintaro seorang HikkiNeet/ Hikkimori, tetap saja ia sangan mengagumi beberapa program yang tidak bisa ia install dikarenakan harus membayar. Mereka terus berjalan, kali mereka mendapati sebuah layar bertulis [ Want to Know The Secret ? ]

Anggota Mekakushidan menatap layar besar berbentuk persegi panjang itu. mereka ingin mengabaikannya tetapi sesuatu seperti menghalangi. Sebuah dinding transparan berada di depan mereka. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan membuka layar itu dan melihat isinya.

Shintaro menatap layar besar itu. ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membuka isinya. Apakah itu rahasia milik Ene ? entahlah. Tidak aka nada yang mengetahui itu kecuali mereka membukanya.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan ? membukanya ?" tanya seto.

"entahlah. Kita tidak bisa lewat, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa lewat." Ujar Kido.

"lalu kita harus membukanya atau tidak ?" tanya Momo mulai panic. Konoha terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"k-k-kalau… i-ini demi E-Ene, k-kita harus membukanya.." ujar Mary yang akhirnya membuka mulut. Konoha terbelalak, ia teringat Takane yang selalu bersemangat dan tidak membiarkan siapapun terluka. Bahkan disaat terakhir Takane menatapnya pingsan dengan ekspresi sangat kaget bercampur takut. Gadis itu menangis.

Konoha berjalan melewati anggota Mekakushidan dan bertujuan untuk membuka layar itu. ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, tetapi ini demi menyelamatkan Ene.

"Konoha ! itu…" Shintaro kalah cepat dengan Konoha. Disaat Shintaro memperingatkan Konoha telah menyentuh layar itu dan membuka isinya. Sebuah cahaya membutakan mata mereka dan setelah mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka mendapati berbagai layar masa lalu mereka. Suka maupun duka.

"jangan-jangan ini…" ucap Momo terus terkejut menatap layar yang menampilkan gambar dirinya yang di kejar para Fans nya dan kemudian bertemu anggota Mekakushidan.

"Ene pasti melihat kejadian kita berulang-ulang." Ujar Seto yang nyaris mirip dengan lanjutan ucapan Momo. Hibiya terkejut. Ia menatap dirinya yang sedang terjebak di time loop pada saat itu. melihat Hiyori terluka. Meski begitu Hiyori juga mengalami hal yang sama. Menatap Hibiya yang selalu terkena berbagai musibah yang pada akhirnya membunuhnya. Hibiya menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata Hiyori mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Konoha. Ia menatap dirinya yang ingin mencoba menyelamatkan Hibiya dan Hiyori. Mary juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mendapati ibunya, shion, yang tersenyum dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang adalah neneknya, Azami.

Setelah beberapa menit menyaksikan hal itu seluruh layar itu bergabung menjadi satu. Sebuah gambar terlihat. Ada suara dari sana, suara dari radio yang berada di atas meja. Disaat itu mereka menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Takane." Ucap Konoha.

Gadis itu, Takane, berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang berteriak ketakutan. Pada hari itu Takane menganggapnya sebagai hari kiamat. Takane terus berlari sampai akhirnya pelariannya berakhir di sebuah puncak gunung. Takane menatap Pria berjubah putih dan semua orang memanggilnya Professor. Pria itu adalah guru Privat Takane dan Haruka sekaligus ayah Tateyama ayano, Tateyama Kenjirou.

"dia… Manager !" Momo cukup terkejut.

Tidak berakhir sampai disitu, Takane yang kehilangan nafas pingsan dan kemudian jatuh. Begitu ia bangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dunia berbeda. Ia menatap tubuh Konoha di sebuah tabung raksasa yang berisi air. Takane yang berubah menjadi Ene itu merasa bingung disaat itu. Ene dikirim oleh Tateyama Kenjiro kesuatu E-mail yang dipilih asal dan E-mail itu terkirim ke E-mail milik Shintaro, dan semua kejadia berakhir sampai disitu.

Kemudian layar itu menutup dan kemudian dinding itu menghilang sehingga mereka bisa lewat. Meski begitu, Anggota Mekakushidan masih terkejut. Selama ini Ene telah menyembunyikan beberapa fakta yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka.

Yang pertama, Ene sebenarnya jauh lebih tahu segalanya di bandingkan dengan Anggota Mekakushidan. Yang kedua, Ene awalnya adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi sebuah program dan alasannya masih belum dimengerti. Dan Yang ketiga, Ene selalu memaksakan diri membuat suasana menjadi sebagus mungkin meski dirinya sedang tersiksa.

"jadi ini jati diri Ene yang sebenarnya." Kano menundukkan kepalanya. Seluruh anggota Mekakushidan melakukannya.

"jadi pada saat itu… '_tenang saja ! semua akan baik-baik saja !'_… ia memaksakan diri untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"benar juga. Ene tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya." Ujar Momo.

"Konoha-nii ?" Hibiya kemudian sadar Konoha yang sedari tadi menghilang entah kemana.

Konoha berlari, itulah yang ia lakukan pada saat itu juga. Ia berlari sambil menangis mencari keberadaan Ene. Konoha diambang rasa kecewa dan rindu. Kecewa karena Ene atau Takane telah membohonginya tanpa memberi tahu jati dirinya dan rindu karena dapat kembali bertemu sahabat atau bisa dibilang orang yang disukainya itu.

Konoha masih terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Ene yang melayang dan di Headphone-nya banyak sekali tersambung kabel yang menjalar ke suatu tempat. Konoha ingin menyelamatkan Ene untuk membalas budi karena telah membuatnya terus menjalani hidup dengan sebaik mungkin seperti yang ia ucapkan.

Konoha mendekati Ene yang di kelilingi atau di lindungi oleh beberapa virus yang bisa menyerang secara refleks atau otomatis. Mungkin dikarenakan Ene telah meresetnya seperti itu. Konoha masih terus bergerak meski beberapa Virus telah menyerangnya.

Kembali kepada anggota Mekakushidan. Mereka mencari Konoha yang menghilang setelah Hibiya memberitahu mereka. Shintaro memimpin di depan mereka. Setelah beberapa lama berlari mereka melihat Konoha yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka, mereka mendekati Konoha.

"KONOHA !" mereka berteriak. Mereka menatap Konoha yang terluka parah.

"konoha sadarlah !" ucap Kido.

"T-Takane…"ucapnya yang masih menutup mata menahan rasa sakit. Shintaro yang menyadari sesuatu menatap keatasnya dan ia mendapati Ene yang melayang diatas anggota Mekakushidan itu.

"ENE !" Shintaro berteriak setelah berdiri menatap Ene. Ene tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya tertutup rapat seperti akan lenyap. Virus yang sebelumnya menyerang Konoha berbalik menyerang Shintaro.

"ONII-CHAN !" Momo berteriak kemudian menarik jaket Shintaro, Shintaro berhasil selamat. Kido menggunakan kekuatan matanya dan membuat anggota Mekakushidan tidak dapat terlihat oleh Virus itu. Virus itu berhenti menyerang seakan kehilangan jejak kemudian kembali mengelilingi Ene.

Ene membuka matanya yang kembali menjadi merah dan menatap kearah Mekakushidan, Ene menunjuk mereka. Virus itu kembali menyerang dan anggota Mekakushidan hanya bisa menghindari serangan itu. benar, Ene mempunyai kekuatan 'Opening Eyes' sehingga bisa melihat segalanya.

Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan anggota Mekakushidan ? tidak ada bebatuan untuk tempat bersembunyi disana adalah dunia Virtual yang hanya dimengerti oleh Ene. Konoha masih tak sadarkan diri. Mekakushidan hanya bisa bertahan.

Konoha terbangun dari pingsannya ia menatap anggota Mekakushidan yang sudah terjatuh tidak berdaya. Ene tersenyum menatap mereka semua. Ia seakan tidak peduli terhadap perhatian mereka. Konoha sangat terkejut sahabatnya melakukan hal keji seperti ini, Konoha terdiam.

"ada apa ? kau menyerah ?" Ene mulai memecahkan keheningan. Konoha menatap Ene terkejut. Ene tidak tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Ia menatap sedih Konoha. "apa yang bisa kulakukan ? tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk semuanya. Hanya berdiri dibalik kaca besar dan menatap semua kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan, sungguh bebal." Ucap Ene mulai merasa marah. Emosi Ene selalu berubah. Itu bukan sebuah kemarahan tetapi pencurahan isi hati Ene.

Konoha menatap Ene, ia mendekati Ene. Ene yang menyadarinya menyuruh para Virus itu untuk menyerangnya tetapi entah kenapa tidak berhasil. Konoha hanya berjalan santai menerima semua luka kecil yang di bekaskan kepada dirinya. Ene mundur. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Tatapan tajam itu tidak bisa Ene lawan, seakan sesuatu akan hancur dengan sekali melihatnya saja.

"kau… jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Konoha. Ene kemudian menatap Konoha aneh. "kau pikir dirimu tidak berguna makanya seperti ini ?" Konoha terus berujar. "memangnya siapa yang membangkitkan semangat Haruka untuk hidup ? jawab aku, TAKANE !" Konoha memaksa agar Ene kembali kejati dirinya. Ene terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Konoha.

Semenjak Ene dipertemukan kembali kepada Konoha, Ene sangat bahagia. Ia cukup bahagia jika melihat Konoha hidup. Cukup menatapnya berdiri. Ene nyaris menitikkan air mata mengingat hal itu dan tanpa disadari Konoha sudah berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegangi lengan Ene.

"lepaskan…" Ene memberontak.

"Tidak ! kali ini tidak akan ku lepaskan !" ujar Konoha mengagetkan Ene dan membuat matanya berubah kembali menjadi biru. Shintaro dan lainnya terbangun meratapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ruangan Virtual itu bergetar layaknya gempa bumi, Shintaro dan yang lainnya mulai panic.

Ene terus menatap Konoha dan membayangkan sosok Haruka yang sangat polos, Ene menangis kemudian. Ene menangis, mengeluarkan air mata yang ia tahan sedari dulu. Menampung beban yang tidak siapapun tahu itu sangat berat. Ia selalu tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir karena dirinya, ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu.

"maafkan aku…" Ene masih menangis.

"tidak masalah. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahan yang kami buat tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu, jadi seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ujar Konoha. Ene mengangguk kemudian membawa Konoha turun dan kemudian menatap anggota Mekakushidan.

"maafkan aku.." ucap Ene. Ene masih tetap berwujud Virus tetapi ia telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Momo memeluk Ene.

"Dasar Ene ! Aku Khawatir !" Jelas Momo menangis.

"maafkan aku, adik kecil." Ucap Ene membuat Momo menjadi lebih tenang. Mekakushi boleh merasa lega karena sudah menyelamatkan Ene tetapi ruangan yang sudah terinfeksi Virus itu tetap bergetar seperti sebelumnya.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana ?" tanya Kano merasakan getaran.  
"serahkan saja padaku !" Ene tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata dan kemudian dirinya dan tempat itu kembali seperti semula. Ruang Virtual berwarna Biru itu kembali menjadi tenang.

"lalu bagaimana cara kita kembali, Ene ?" tanya Kido. Ene masih tersenyum, ia menampilkan sebuah layar yang sedang memproses sesuatu.

Processing…

Mekakushidan tetap menunggu.

Destroyed the Virus : Finish

Back to Normal Mode.

Sebuah cahaya kembali membutakan mata mereka dan saat mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ene… dimana Ene-chan ?" tanya Momo.

"Little Sis, aku disini !" ucap Ene muncul dari komputer Shintaro.

"jadi, kali ini urusan kita telah berakhir !" ujar Seto. Mary tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seto.

"yah mau bagaimana pun, kita bisa beristirahat !" ujar Kano santai. Ene menatap Khawatir anggota Mekakushidan.

"ada apa ?" pertanyaan Konoha membuat Anggota Mekakushidan menatap Ene.

"a-apakah kalian akan membenciku ?" Ene balik bertanya. Kido dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Ene-nee adalah teman kami, kami tidak mungkin membenci Ene-nee hanya karena Ene-nee membuat suatu kesalahan." Ujar Hibiya. Komputer Shintaro kemudian mati. Ene tidak berada di sana.

" ah ! terima kasih !" suara nyaring itu berasal dari Handphone Shintaro. Shintaro mengeluarkan Hanpdhone-nya dan tersenyum kepada Ene.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul di markas Mekakushidan ?" saran Momo.

"benar juga ! ayo kita pulang !" ujar Kano.

"aku sudah pulang, toh ini rumahku." Ujar Shintaro.

"kalau tidak mau ikut ya sudah…" Kano merengut.

"Onii-chan harus ikut !" Momo menyeret Shintaro.

"APA !? AKU KELUAR LAGI !?" Pekik Shintaro.

Shintaro tidak sadar Handphone-nya sedang di pegang Konoha. Tetapi meski begitu Shintaro tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ayo, Haruka, ah ! maksudku Konoha !" ene tersenyum ceria.

"iya." Konoha membalas senyumannya. Konoha membawa Handphone Shintaro dan menuju markas Mekakushidan bersama-sama. Ene terus tersenyum dan berjanji menjadi sesuatu yang berguna dalam keadaan apapun.

THE END


End file.
